


Переломный момент

by MilvaBarring



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 20:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20681297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilvaBarring/pseuds/MilvaBarring
Summary: «Дар голоса — бесценный дар; голос нужно ценить и использовать для того, чтобы сделать свою речь как можно более выразительной. Молчание – признак бессилия». (Маргарет Этвуд)





	Переломный момент

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sea Change](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/520778) by tangleofthorns. 

Началось все не с визита целительницы из Святого Мунго и не с утренней тошноты, и мама не заметила, как едва различимо изменился оттенок кожи на кончиках ее пальцев, и ничего не показал хрустальный шар, и задержка не заставила ее насторожиться. Нет, ничто не сказало Нарциссе, что отныне ее жизнь станет другой. Единственным знамением стал голос, раздавшийся, когда она сбегала с лестницы.

— Ступай осторожно, дитя мое, — произнес голос.

Она обернулась, взглянув на портрет Абраксаса Малфоя. Картина... то есть мистер Малфой... всегда был вежлив с ней, но никогда не проявлял особенного дружелюбия, и уж тем более отцовских чувств. Теперь же он улыбался ей с таким теплом и с такой радостью, какую вряд ли можно ожидать от куска холста.

— Неужто не догадываешься? — спросил он, глядя в ее изумленное лицо.

По его тону Нарцисса поняла, что его отношение к ней не стало лучше, а улыбка относилась к чему-то другому. К кому-то другому. Он улыбался так, как обычно улыбался сыну, и эта мысль потрясла ее до глубины души.

— По крайней мере, ты здорова. — Мистер Малфой смерил ее взглядом и исчез, оставив на холсте пустую нарисованную комнату с видом на нарисованное море.

Нарцисса ухватилась одной рукой за перила, а вторую приложила к животу. Всю следующую неделю, пока не пришли результаты обследования, она никому не сказала ни слова, даже Люциусу. Она хранила эту новость в тайне и вспоминала о ней, только когда поднималась по лестнице. Портрет подмигивал ей, а она, к своему собственному удивлению, начинала напевать от счастья.

* * *

Никто не знал, что она продолжала видеться с Андромедой. Иногда она сама не понимала, для чего ей нужны эти встречи. Андромеда разительно изменилась. Нарцисса привыкла к ее растрепанным волосам, усталому взгляду и пятилетней девочке, цепляющейся за ее руку, но к чему она никак не могла привыкнуть, так это к постоянному приподнятому настроению своей сестры. Разве может женщина, погубившая свою жизнь, так радоваться своей загубленной жизни?

Они расцеловались, сели за столик кафе, и малышка тут же принялась размазывать по лицу розовый крем.

— Она слишком быстро растет, — глубоко и счастливо вздохнув, заметила Андромеда.

Нарцисса кивнула, поднеся к губам чашку с чаем, и вдруг поняла, что краснеет.

— Скоро я испытаю это на себе.

На мгновение повисла тишина, а потом Андромеда кинулась к ней с объятием, опрокинув чай на них обеих. Когда она отпустила Нарциссу, ее глаза сияли.

— О, Цисси! Ты уверена?

— Да, мы оба уверены.

Они обменялись робкими улыбками, а затем рассмеялись, и маленькая девочка смеялась вместе с ними. Эта новость сделала их ближе друг к другу, связала воедино после долгих лет вражды и предательств, и в какое-то короткое мгновение ничто не имело для них никакого значения, кроме родственных уз. Ведь они, несмотря ни на что, были сестрами.

— Когда?..

— Не раньше лета, — ответила Нарцисса, выглянув в окно. День был серым, холодным и мрачным, словно необработанный кусок мрамора. Лето было где-то очень-очень далеко.

Стоило ей подумать об этом, как Андромеда возразила:

— Ты не заметишь, как пролетит время. А потом будешь жалеть... об этих нескольких месяцах. Спи как можно больше, пока можешь. Нимфадора, положи это. Немедленно. Вот умница. — В ее словах не было ни одной истеричной ноты — она обратилась к девочке, почти не повышая голос. Андромеда была создана для материнства, и, глядя на нее, Нарцисса впервые испытала что-то близкое к благоговению.

— Это... правда, так ужасно, как рассказывают? — Нарцисса промокнула губы салфеткой и нервно скомкала ее в пальцах. — Родить ребенка?

— Знаешь... — Андромеда посмотрела на пушистую головку своей дочери. Чай остывал, крохотные кусочки чайных листьев липли к краям чашек. Наконец, она подняла взгляд. — Бояться нужно не родов, милая. Бояться нужно следующего дня, когда ты поймешь, что теперь в твоих руках чужая жизнь.

Нарцисса отложила салфетку и скрестила руки на груди.

— Уже, — ответила она. — Она уже сейчас в моих руках.

* * *

Ей понравилось быть беременной. Она полнела, ее кожа наливалась светом изнутри, а время замедляло ход. Ее бедра стали шире, а сердце билось ровно, словно корабль, раскачивающийся на волнах. Она была звездной системой, мирно вращающейся вокруг своей спящей звезды.

— Нам надо нарожать целую дюжину детишек, — сказала она Люциусу однажды утром, нежась рядом с ним в постели. Он пропускал сквозь пальцы пряди ее волос; они в последнее время тоже изменились, стали такими густыми и блестящими, какими не были никогда.

— Замечательно, — ответил он. — И назовем всех в честь меня, чтобы не путаться.

До сих пор Нарцисса даже не задумывалась об имени, для нее это был просто малыш.

— И мальчиков, и девочек? — улыбнулась она.

— Да. — Люциус чмокнул ее в макушку. — А в школу отправим только самых некрасивых. Хорошеньким ум ни к чему — то, что они говорят, все равно никого не волнует

В комнате веяло холодом, и с ледяными сквозняками не могли справиться никакие чары. Зима еще не кончилась. Нарцисса укуталась потеплее.

— Ты сам не веришь в то, что говоришь, — возразила она.

— Я не верю, что у нас могут быть некрасивые дети. — Люциус убрал руку от ее волос и провел ладонью вдоль шеи, вынуждая ее повернуть голову. Он усмехнулся, и Нарцисса снова расслабилась и потянулась к нему для поцелуя. Что-то сжалось у нее внутри, мягко и безболезненно.

Через час он уехал в Лондон. Нарцисса весь день бродила по дому в халате, а эльфы бегали за ней с сыром, оливками и бокалом белого вина. Она села за стол в библиотеке и принялась писать письма, составлять списки, записывать дюжины разных имен, а затем вычеркивать их одно за другим. Полдня она проспала у окна, несмотря на яркий дневной свет, и малыш дремал внутри, навевая сны о морских звездах.

Она ничего не боялась.

* * *  
— Она скорее шарлатанка, чем прорицательница, — слегка склонив голову, сказал Северус, — но это ее пророчество было истинным.

Шестнадцать человек за черным полированным столом молчали; Нарциссе казалось, будто она окутана тишиной. Все ждали, что же скажет Темный Лорд, но он стоял, отвернувшись, и глядел на закат. Именно Беллатрикс осмелилась заговорить первой и издала короткий резкий смешок:

— А ты можешь отличить истинное пророчество от лживого?

В комнате горели все свечи, и даже в их свете Северус казался неестественно бледным. Он судорожно сжимал руки, но его голос остался бесстрастным:

— Если ты сомневаешься, Беллатрикс, можешь нанести визит Альбусу Дамблдору. Уверяю тебя, он не сомневается в его истинности.

Рудольф вскинул голову, но Белла удержала его на месте, сжав пальцами его локоть и резко, почти зло взмахнув гривой волос.

— Ах, да, я и забыла! Ты так молод, что до сих пор считаешь Дамблдора мудрецом, а не безумцем.

Их взгляды схлестнулись, холодные, как черный лед, и Нарцисса вдруг поняла, что ненавидит обоих за то, что они говорили так много и не сказали ничего. Она закусила губу.

— Довольно, — тихо произнес Темный Лорд, так и не оглянувшись в их сторону. В его шепоте было больше силы, чем в крике младенца. — В чем суть пророчества, Северус?

И он рассказал. Нарцисса почувствовала, что задыхается. В комнате неожиданно потемнело. Нет, это она просто закрыла глаза.

Кто-то сказал:

— Ребенок?

Кто-то сказал:

— Седьмой месяц — это июль, но...

Кто-то сказал:

— И мы должны поверить в эту чушь?

И тут заговорил Темный Лорд:

— Мы должны немедленно начать поиски.

Нарцисса открыла глаза. Он так и не отошел от окна, хотя последний луч солнца давно угас. Он продолжал смотреть в окно на свое бело-красное отражение.

— И мы немедленно их начнем, — продолжил он, теперь уже чуть громче. — Будем искать непокорных. И особенно женщин, беременных.

Нарцисса инстинктивно обхватила себя руками, словно пытаясь прикрыть округлившийся живот. Она была худенькой, и поэтому живот слишком уж выделялся; он слишком рано стал заметен, и все теперь смотрели на нее. Взгляд Северуса был прикован к ее лицу. Белла сидела, высоко вскинув голову, выгнув бровь и улыбаясь краем рта. Один лишь Люциус смотрел не на Нарциссу, а на идеально ровную спину Темного Лорда. Но под столом он положил ладонь ей на колено, не давая двинуться с места.

— Мы с радостью выполним ваш приказ, — сказал он, и сердце Нарциссы выскочило бы из груди, если бы не крохотное сердечко внутри и не пальцы Люциуса на колене, предупреждающие без слов: «Оставайся спокойной. Молчи».

* * *

Ладони повитухи были худыми и жесткими, как у скелета. Но зато они были теплыми.

— Живот торчком, — заметила она, ткнув пальцем Нарциссе в пупок.

— И это что-то значит? — поинтересовалась Нарцисса и только потом вспомнила, что ее просили задержать дыхание. Повитуха прищелкнула языком и наклонилась, обхватив живот обеими руками. Под ее тонкими пальцами и белой натянутой кожей толкнулся малыш. Когда это случилось впервые, Нарцисса так удивилась, что остановилась прямо посреди Косой аллеи, словно в нее бросили Petrificus. Каждый раз это казалось ей чудом.

— Мальчик, — заключила повитуха. — Но не слишком крупный. Ешь больше красного мяса.

Наверное, прошло несколько секунд, прежде чем смысл этих слов дошел до Нарциссы.

— Что?

— И пей молоко. Лучше сливки, если тебя от них не тошнит.

— Нет-нет! — Нарцисса попыталась встать с кушетки. — Вы говорите... мальчик?

Повитуха раздраженно кивнула и отдала Нарциссе ее одежду.

— Этим летом будет много мальчиков, — сказала она. — Явно что-то намечается.

Она повернулась, чтобы уйти, но Нарцисса схватила ее за запястье.

Они глядели друг на друга. Было совсем тихо, но Нарцисса слышала, как Люциус ходит по коридору, слышала нетерпение в его шагах.

— Когда он родится?

— Точно сказать не могу, — ответила повитуха и с неожиданной силой выдернула руку. Нарцисса встала и начала одеваться. Малыш толкнулся снова: она видела, как под кожей отпечаталась его пяточка.

* * *

Погода становилась все лучше. Дни были согреты лучами солнца, а по ночам теплый воздух туманом поднимался к луне. Нарцисса лежала без сна и то погружалась в дремоту, то снова просыпалась от толчков сына. Ей хотелось знать, умеет ли он уже видеть сны и есть ли у него свои мысли.

Она услышала, как Люциус бросил Lumos, входя, и зажмурилась. Но еще не успев привыкнуть к свету, поняла, что с ним что-то неладно. Люциус слегка прихрамывал, проходя через спальню, его дыхание было каким-то слишком шумным, а глаза блестели. Он буквально рухнул на край кровати, так что они оба вздрогнули.

— Сегодня явно не мой день, — признался Люциус со смехом. Впрочем, нет, он не смеялся. Не было нужды спрашивать, что с ним произошло. Люциус ничего от нее не скрывал — Нарцисса знала это наверняка. И все же прошло довольно много времени, прежде чем он перекатился на бок, прижавшись щекой к ее лодыжке, и сказал: — Мы упустили Поттеров.

— Ой. — Нарцисса потянулась к пледу и набросила его на свои голые плечи. Она понимала, что это еще не все.

— Это был полный пиздец. — Он взмахнул палочкой, призвал с тумбочки стакан с водой и осушил одним глотком. — Извини.

— Люциус… — Нарцисса закрыла лицо ладонями, глядя на него сквозь пальцы, как из-под маски. Она никогда не посмела бы признаться в этом вслух, даже сегодня, даже наедине с собой, но она ненавидела и эту маску, и исходящее от нее ощущение холода. Она бы никогда больше ее не надела, будь у нее выбор. Если бы она могла выбирать. — Никто не?..

— Нет, но они пожалели, что живы. — Он сел, и на его лицо упала тень, блестели только глаза. — Я никогда еще не видел его в таком гневе. И мне кажется, он становится еще могущественнее.

Вот тут Нарцисса чуть не рассмеялась. Еще могущественнее! Как будто они способны измерить его могущество. Это все равно что сосчитать все капли и крупицы соли в целом океане. На самом деле ей было не смешно.

— И что же будет дальше? — спросила она. Спросила у ночи, луны и тумана.

— Когда он победит, мы будем на его стороне, — ответил Люциус. Он на мгновенье сжал ее ступню, отпустил и рывком встал с кровати. — Я в ванную.

Когда Нарцисса осталась одна, кровать показалась ей огромной, как айсберг, которого несет течением сквозь бесконечную зиму. Она обхватила руками свой теплый живот, своего малыша, и принялась вспоминать колыбельные.

* * *

Спорынья. Пастушья сумка. Воронец и васильковый стеблелист. Настойка пустырника, алоэ, дягиль, кникус благословенный, девясил и горькая полынь.

Первый рассветный час первого дня июня. Нарцисса одна на кухне, домашних эльфов она прогнала и теперь наполняет из котла хрустальный кубок. Зелье темное, очень неприятное на вид, и от него поднимаются струйки дыма. Нарцисса несет кубок в столовую и садится во главе стола. Ее осанка безупречна. Она поднимает кубок, салютуя, а затем выпивает его.

Потом встает, неторопливо, как хорошая хозяйка, и поднимается по лестнице, не забыв кивнуть своему свекру. Следующие пять дней становятся для нее адом.

В следующие пять дней ее тело превращается в наполненный болью туннель, она проваливается в беспамятство и снова приходит в себя, чувствуя во рту то пепельную сухость, то вкус собственной крови, и беззвучно кричит, и боль кажется ей бесконечной. Но в конце она видит свет.

Она держит свет в своих руках.

* * *

— Драко, — говорит Люциус.

— Да, — кивает Нарцисса. — Драко.

Сын хмурится, услышав голоса, он поворачивает сморщенное личико к ее запястью, его глаза плотно зажмурены, рот приоткрыт, ей кажется, что он ее сейчас поцелует. Это любовь: она заполняет все сердце Нарциссы и растекается по ее телу, смывая все на своем пути и оглушая своим напором. Теперь Нарцисса понимает, что имела в виду Андромеда, когда говорила о страхе.

Она прижимается губами ко лбу малыша. Он крохотной ручонкой ловит прядь ее волос.

— Да, Драко, — шепчет Нарцисса. Ведь он не может быть никем другим.

— Цисси?

Люциус никогда не называл ее так. Она поднимает голову и смотрит на мужа сквозь пелену высыхающих слез.

— Повитуха сказала… — Его губы вдруг начинают дрожать, и он торопливо отворачивается. Нарцисса видит, как он заставляет себя улыбнуться, прежде чем снова взглянуть на нее. — Это не важно, — добавляет он. — Я не хочу об этом говорить.

Нарциссе и не нужно знать, что же сказала повитуха. Боль сделала ее очень мудрой и гораздо более взрослой, чем та девчушка, которая пела на лестнице.

— Я не смогу больше иметь детей.

— Это не важно. — Люциус залезает на кровать, не замечая, как Нарцисса морщится от боли, и обнимает ее. Он подносит палец ко рту Драко, и они смотрят, как малыш шевелит губами в наивной уверенности, что вокруг него сплошные источники молока. Их сын прекрасен, и теперь он стал отдельным миром.

Нарцисса могла умереть, и она это знала. Но стоило рискнуть жизнью, чтобы ее сын родился свободным — свободным от пророчеств и от обреченности. Она обхватывает ладонями светлую головку Драко, зная, что отныне он единственный человек на Земле, которому она будет предана до конца. Это любовь.

Она снова начинает плакать.

— Прости, — говорит Люциус. Он сидит с ней в обнимку, но его голос доносится откуда-то издалека. Слезы все льются и льются, но плачет Нарцисса беззвучно.


End file.
